This relates generally to connectors, and, more particularly, to printed circuit board connectors.
Electronic devices include integrated circuits and other components that are mounted on printed circuits. It is sometimes necessary to join the circuitry on printed circuits using connectors. For example, board-to-board connectors may be used to connect printed circuit boards to each other.
Board-to-board connectors generally require tight alignment during mating to avoid damage. This can make it challenging to assemble products that use such connectors. Even when extensive efforts are made to align board-to-board connectors properly, there is a risk for damage during the mating process. When damage arises during assembly, parts may need to be reworked or discarded.
Board-to-board connectors can be mounted on printed circuits using solder. Solder may be susceptible to corrosion if not isolated from the environment. To prevent undesired corrosion, solder joints in board-to-board connectors are often coated with a polymer coating. Masking fixtures or plastic protective caps may be used to ensure that contacts in a board-to-board connector are not exposed to polymer coating material when the solder is being coated, but the fixtures and protective caps that are available for masking board-to-board connectors tend to be complex and costly.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved printed circuit connectors.